Zōngakure
by Lilly.Wulf
Summary: HYBRID GHOSTS (100% sure that, if I ever decide to continue this, it will be completely restarted. This is a train wreck.)
1. Too dark and appearances

**Ok, originally this was supposed to be one chapter with two scenes, but apparently my IPad can't handle that many words. So, here.**

 **Edit: OK! I accidentally made some mistakes, and now here's the HOPEFULLY FINAL VERSION! DX**

-Zōngakure Ch. 1 START-

Dark.

That's all it was in the room. That...

...and boring.

"Can I at least take this stupid helmet off?" The annoyance in the speaker's voice was so thick you would've heard it even if you were deaf.

 _"You mean can WE take these stupid helmets off."_

"Yeah, you can't forget about me, ya know!"

 _"Hey! You mean he can't forget about us!"_

 **REMOVAL OF THE PROTECTIVE TRACKERS IS NOT AUTHORIZED**

"Aw man! But I wanna see Uzu's face! And why aren't you correcting yourself for not including Phan?"

"No point in that, Fen. You two are the same person! So if you forgot about him, that means you forgot about yourself, ya know.

The united reply 'Uzu' got from the two others was,"...point."

It wasn't hard to believe.

The similarities between the first two speakers, dubbed as 'Fen' and 'Phan' respectively, were uncanny. They had the exact same bodily shape, lean, yet with some muscle. They even moved exactly the same, but that was something only the trained eye could see. Their voices were exactly the same, the voice of a teen just reaching adolescence. The only differences were that Phan had an echoey undertone to his voice, was giving off a soft, otherworldly glow, and, barely visible yet still there, his eyes glowed green. Fen had a normal voice, and was giving off no light from his body, yet his eyes shone an icy blue from behind his visor.

The third speaker, dubbed 'Uzu', was fairly short, a taboo when speaking to him, as Phan and Fen discovered upon their first week since meeting him. He looked to be only a year or two younger than the first two speakers. His voice was a little gruff, and he had a verbal tick, being that he sometimes said 'ya know' at the end of his sentences. With the lower part of the firey-pony-tailed helmet things, or the "'protective trackers'", visors a bit more see-through, one would have been able to see ever so slightly lengthened canine teeth and six distinctive whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek, had the light been a bit brighter.

Then there was the fact that all three were wearing the exact same things. All three were wearing something similar to a motorcycle helmet, but with a weird antennae thing sprouting from the top of it, showing it wasn't a simple helmet, being like helmets, but also trackers if one of the three were to somehow escape. The trackers were also near impossible to remove without scanning a special key card with the- **dun dun dun** -SCANNER that was built in to the back of the helmet. If that weren't enough of a security measure, there was only a few copies of the key card, and they were given to the most trusted agents of the facility that were containing the three boys, the current one happening to be a psychological facility. Out of the back of the helms were strange flames that formed a pony-tail, the strange part being that they were each a different color. Fen's flame was the darkest black, Phan's was a blinding white, and Uzu's was a shining gold, and the three flames were the only source of light in the room.

The three...roommates were also wearing handcuffs, ones that attached them to their respective walls, which seemed to add another level of restraint when you saw the additional chains around their ankles, keeping them from walking far from their respective walls, and the chains attached to collars on their necks. Other than the handcuffs, they were wearing cloaks, ones that hid everything from the shoulders down, and yet had long sleeves for their arms, the sleeves ending just above their wrists. All their cloaks had a hood that was currently down, and their colors were: a shining gold for Uzu's, Phan's a blinding white, and Fen's was a light-absorbing black. Each cloak had two, small, diamond-shaped gems on them. One held the top of the cloak closed like an expensive clasp, and the other hung from the tip of the back of the hood. Phan's were green emeralds, Uzu's were red rubies, and Fen's were icy blue aquamarines. Finally, along with the actual gems on them, each cloak had another large diamond shape on the back, the deepest shade of purple that wouldn't be mistaken for black instead.

They were each chained to a separate wall of the four-walled room. On one wall was a secure-looking steel door. Uzu was chained across the room from it, with Phan to the wall on his left, and Fen chained to the wall on Uzu's right.

The arranged restraints allowed for the three roommates to move around without having total freedom, and didn't get in the way...

"GAH!"

...much.

"Uzu! Did you just trip, AGAIN!?"

"Heheh...uhhhh..."

 _"Just get up."_

"Gomen."

"Hey, no need for apologies."

"THEN WHY DID YOU REPRIMAND ME, YA KNOW!?"

 **RELEASING CHAINS** was heard from the hidden speakers in the...cell? Room? Whatever.

"Oh? Ahh, it's time for your stretch."

At that, the two look-alikes looked at Uzu, and in twin-speak, said,"Gee, really? _We didn't notice!"_ Then in unison: "It's on _ly th_ e DAI _LY. ROU_ TINE!"

"Sheesh." Was the only reply.

At that, Uzu's appearance changed slightly. His already sharper than normal teeth got even sharper, the tips now overlapping his lower lip. His single-lined whisker marks seemed to blur, looking more like real whiskers. His nails lengthened into claws, and, barely visible from behind the visor of his helm, his eyes glowed a vermillion red that would have some from his old home screaming in panic and possibly running about, shouting to the world about "demons awakening their powers for revenge and to slaughter us all". A hidden door opened off to his left on the same wall he was once chained to, and Uzu ran off.

During this, Phan and Fen began to stretch. Yet, they didn't stretch their legs or arms like one would expect. Their cloaks open from the waist down, showing their legs to be those of a feline. Fen's fur was stark white, and Phan's a pitch black. From around their waists, a lion-like tail from each unwrapped themselves from around their waists under their cloaks, slipping through a hole in the back made specifically for the tail to stick through. The feathers on the tip of each tail, replacing where a tuft of fur would have been on a normal lion tail, spread into a fan-like shape at the tip. The tail was white feathers and black fur for Phan, and black feathers with white fur for Fen.

The tails weren't the only extra appendages the two differently colored look-a likes had. From holes in the back of their cloaks, massive wings spread. The feathers, despite being matted down from them leaning against them when sitting down, looked soft and fluffy. Like with their tail feathers, Phan had white ones upon his wings, whilst Fen had black.

The two crouched down, and took off, flying through a door that had opened on the other side of Uzu's "Wall". Their wings flapped in powerful bursts, yet quiet, their feathers muffling the sound of their wings slicing through the air, much like the feathered wings of owls did.

Through all of this, two men in bleak, white suits **(A/N: lots of black and white, I know, but they were the only colors I could come up with for Phan and Fen.[P.S. You should really know who Phan, Fen, and Uzu are by now. If ya don't...well then that means you probably didn't read my descriptions for the three of them. I know there are people like that, I'm one of them!]{P.P.S. Sorry for the long A/N})** ,that were each different, stood, and watched from the very difficult to see window that was above the metal door. The first was in an actual suit, complete with a full headed helm with goggles, boots, gloves, and weaponry, not a single bit of skin visible. The second was in a tailored white suit, complete with a tie, and had sunglasses, practically being a ripoff of the Men in Black.

These two agents were of a government organization called the Guys in White, adding more to their already ripoff referencing of a movie. Anyway, the GiW was a government organization that was in charge of trying to control the havoc ghosts made. Unfortunately, many agents had taken this as, "Kill/Eliminate/Capture to experiment on any ghost in sight, no questions."

Luckily, or unluckily if you were one of the more violent agents of the program, these two agents were the ones that disliked the more violent parts of their job.

"So, what are you planning?"

Oh, did I forget to mention that the one in the tailored suit was the boss of the Psychological facility that our three main characters were in for the last year and a half?

"Don't you already know?" The boss said. His voice was deep, not overly so, but enough to tell you that this was a guy you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Meh, clarification is what many here want. Of the rest of the program's find out about this-" the soldier's younger voice was cut off.

"I know what the consequences can be. But, if this goes right, there will be a lot more peace, what with less ghost attacks and less _fear_ of ghost attacks. Starting tonight, things are going to be very interesting."

And interesting this night would be, if they had anything to say about it. **(A/N: OVERSHADOWING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!)**

* * *

 **Ok, first story EVER. ...Did I do good? Too much dialogue?**


	2. Uzu's tale

**I'm uploading this earlier than I expected to, but who cares! :D**

-Zōngakure Ch. 2 START-

 ** _2 hours later..._**

"Uuuuugggghhhhhhh. 'M so BOOOOOOORRRREEEDDDD, YA KNOW!"

 _"Uzu?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Shut up."_

"Meanie. What time is it?"

"Uh, I think it's around ten o'clock."

After an hour and a half of limited freedom, the three unique boys were forced back into their room and back into their chains through the use of special tranquilizers, the only ones that seemed to work on them. They were concentrated enough to knock out an elephant for an entire hour with just one drop, and yet, due to a combination of their ever-not-so-slightly higher-than-normal metabolisms and their natural immunity to tranquilizers, a whole dose could only put them to sleep for up to half of an hour. ( **I...think I overdid it...meh** )

"...'M bored."

"I agree with Phan, you need to be quiet."

"Screw you."

 _"I think we prefer not to be."_

"I hate you."

"No, I think you absolutely love us."

"Asshole. ...Ne, I never told you how I got here, did I?"

 _"Yeah, you're right. Let's start. How DID you get here?"_

"Ah. Remember how I told you about the retrieval mission?"

"Yeah, it was a success...right?"

"Yeah, but the council wasn't happy with the condition Duck-ass was in when we got back. The whole city went ballistic when they saw all the blood on the brooding prick. Thing is, most of that blood was mine, which came from the freaking Lightning encased fist he shoved through my chest. Unfortunately, by them Kura-San had already healed me, leaving only a scar, which the council used as further 'proof' that I was the 'demon's reincarnation'. They didn't even let Baa-chan test the blood on Duck-ass to see if it were really his! So, for 'assaulting a clan head' and 'abandoning fellow shinobi for dead' I was exiled. Tch. 'Clan head' my arse. He was abandoning Leaf and going to join Leaf's public enemy #1! Just for power!"

 _"Back on track?"_

"Oh, right. You know how I learned the Kage B. from the Forbidden Scroll?"

"I don't get what that has to do with this."

"Well, Kage B. wasn't the only thing I learned."

 _"HUH!?"_

"What else did you learn!?"

"Later. If I tell you now, it'll take away from my fun of keeping you on the edge from my story, ya know."

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"...jerk."_

"Hehehe, I know. Anyways, I was given just two hours to pack and leave before they sent hunter nins after me. What made it worse is that they labeled me a high A-Rank threat with a hefty bounty on my head, dead-or-alive...preferably dead.

"The worst part was the fact that Tsunade baa-chan could only sit and watch it all happen."

 _"...Harsh"_

"Not as harsh as being public enemy #1 of the entire town without anybody knowing that said enemy was actually the very son of two of the most determined ghost hunters in said town, and was the only competent ghost hunter besides Red, yet only captured ghosts instead of going off to re-kill them."

 _"...touché. Are you even listening, Fen?"_

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Uzu to continue!"

"Ah, gomenasai. Anyway, as a final punishment, they announced my Jinchuriki status to the entire town."

 _"WHA- Dude! You remember how you said that some in your own age group HATED Kura-san for the attack! How did they react!?"_ Phan was dumbfounded, and pissed. What were those idiots thinking!? If they believed Uzu to be the dubbed 'Kura-san', why would they be doing all they could to make him suffer? If he  were Kura, then Uzu would've squashed the village underfoot for all they had done! This was practically rubbing a truckload of salt onto a bloody leftover stump of a wound!

"That's the funny thing. They did the opposite thing the adults did. They treated me as a freaking hero for holding back the one who attacked the place! It's likely because they actually got to know me and not just go 'DIEEEEEEE DEMON SCUM!'. I still don't understand how all the people ages K. Saru through N. Hyu managed to get me well thought-through presents in the span of fourty-five minutes! And they all managed to come at the same time, too! I mean, five years later, to the day, I still don't understand now!" And now he was getting off track.

Fen brought him back on track, if only to sate his curiosity. "UZU! Story! Please?! What happened!"

"...sorry. So, after sealing everything away, and I'm still not going to unseal anything for three reasons. One, you who be watchin' with your fancy-shmancy cameras will be able to find where they are and how to open them and take them away, two, I can't right now, and three, I really don't want to lose my stuff 'cause I really like and may need it. Even if I had lock picks, I know these hand cuffs are controlled by a remote or something, so it would be useless. Back on track, I knew that by 'two hours to leave' actually meant 'two hours before we unleash people to kill your ass'"

"..."

 _"...damn, harsh."_

"Yup. So, about fifty minutes later, leaving me with a good hour and ten minutes, I ran... But not before leaving behind a goodbye present~"

"OOH, OOH! WHAT WAS IT!?"

"In Leaf, we have our own version of Mt. Rushmore. When I left, it had the faces of the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth Hokages. As I was running, I activated some exploding paint tags that I had placed, and they went off perfectly. The first looked like he was made of wood with leaves for hair, the second looked like he wa underwater, bubbles included, the third had a blush and nosebleed, and the fourth had blue hair, with a speech bubble saying,'YA CANT TOUCH SANIC!'"

 **(I'm not creative enough to make the Fourth's head's graffiti that good, so...LIVE THROUGH MY UNCREATIVE MIND)**

"Dude! How-man, you are now our idol!" Had the helm not been covering his eyes, you would have seen Fen's eyes wide with adoration.

 _"Yeah! How did you DO that!?"_

"Well, in Leaf, I was known as the 'Prankster from Hell'! I got a good scream from Baa-chan with hers. It was painted realistically, but it had a dreamy expression, complete with drool, and a speech bubble saying,"Saaaakeeeeeee". Baa-chan sounded so murderous I was actually a bit scared. Anywho, off I ran, it had been ten minutes, so I was supposed to have a full hour left to run."

"I don't like how you said that you were 'supposed to'..."

"Ah, how nice of you to notice, Phan. It was a lie, THE CAKE WAS A LIEEEEEE!" **(I already tried excusing myself of lack of creativity. Exhibit b!)** At that, Uzu suddenly gained an 'insane' look, barely visible in the dark room lit with pony-tail flames from behind his darkly-tinted visor, which wasn't helped by the fact that he was chained up. Had the helmet not been on his head, nor the chains around his ankles, Phan and Fen would have been on the floor laughing at his expression and pose, instead of looking apprehensively at their fellow room-mate, wondering if he had actually gone crazy.

"..."

 _"..."_

Suddenly, the three heard a voice over the loudspeaker. -"Uh, Uzu?"- The voice sounded like a cliche cop voice, one that was talking into one of those speaker things, or into a walki-talkie.

"Yeah?"

-"Should we be worried about your mental health?"- The speaker sounded genuinely concerned. He and the rest of the staff were already on wits end with all the pranks the trio managed to do in their time of freedom within the facility, and they did NOT need pranks from an INSANE prank master patient.

With an 'innocent' smile growing across his face, Uzu replied,"No, I just wanted to mess with you."

-"Why?"-

During this conversation, Fen and Phan were looking from Uzu to the speaker above the door as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Why not? You messed with us through your agency's messed up experiments from about a year-and-a-half ago, why not mess with your heads through my confusing nature?" As he said this, Uzu's smile slowly transformed into the smirk that was always on his face whenever he pulled a big, 'Prankster from Hell' worthy prank.

-"...point. Continue please."- The resignation in his voice was easily detected by Uzu.

"Ah, I have you interested in my story! But of course. So, there I am, and after just those ten minutes alone, I was so bored that I was talking to myself, and I still remember what I said. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, tha prankter from hell, has been exiled from his own village. And now the weather. Well, it's sunny with a few clouds, the birds are chirping, the ROOT ANBU leaping through the trees...wait WHA-" and the next thing I know, I'm blacking out, and I know they caught me. Later, I woke up in one of their cells, and when I found that out, the first words out of my mouth were, "Well, f***." Being caught by ROOT only meant one thing. Danzo finally went to make me the 'ultimate weapon'."

"...that's not good, is it?"

"Nope. Not one bit. Due to mine and Kura-san's situation, Danzo felt I could become an unbeatable force. However, I didn't like his...training regimen."

-"What did it consist of?"-

"Oh, nothing much."

 _"Then why-"_

Uzu interrupted Phan, saying in a matter of factly voice, "Other than being mentally broken down to become a mindless weapon, being built back up via mind washing, and having to 'grow up' with someone as a close sibling and being forced to fight to the death to forcefully give you your first kill."

"...damn."

"Damn is correct. Thing is, he straight out said what he was planning to do to my face. I didn't even have to rile him up! It was like he actually expected to be able to do that. Unfortunately for him, he didn't think that, maybe, just maybe, I was already friends with Kura-san, and should he do psychologically scarring torture to me, Kura-san would simply block it out, leaving just enough memory for me to know that he blocked it out for the better. So, one week later, they removed the chakra seals and handcuffs. Bad idea, since it gave me the ability to use the other Justu I learned from the Scroll."

-"Why would they release you? You had the ability to duplicate yourself, along with that strange orb of pure energy!"-

"They probably thought I was worn down from paranoia. What made it all the better was they thought that I was hallucinating, since I would talk to 'nothing' at times. What really happened was that I was talking out loud when I spoke to Kura-san. That is, when we had random conversations to pass the time, not important ones like how to escape or best ways to mess with Danzo's mind. Ones where we spoke about ramen flavors, or how gay duck-ass was were fair game, though."

-"...uh, how gay he was?"-

"Well, yeah! No straight guy wouldn't jump in happiness of girls throwing themselves at them! And sometimes literally! And I could've sworn I saw him blush when he first saw Mr. Scarecrow! Though, not as much as he did when I caught him staring at Flea-brain."

"...now I'm disturbed."

"Don't worry, Fen my man! I'll make sure you and Phan can stay together!" The teasing in Uzu's voice was uncanny.

"WE'R _E NOT A_ COU _PLE!_ " Was heard from the 'anti-couple'. **(:D IM PLOTTING)**

"Hmmmmm, something tells me otherwise. Anyway, Danzo's lackeys had just let me out. They didn't know anything was amiss since I was acting practically brain-dead. All I said was 'Yes, sir', on Kura-san's instruction, of course. So anyway, Danzo himself tool to training me personally. A year later, I had a near impossibly large amount of control over my chakra, to the point of being able to use it as super thin whips to pick up and move things as big as boulders as large as this room. Of course, the entire year he had me use around 5,000 Kage B. to work on chakra control. While they were working on that, I was pushed to my limits, from stamina, to speed, to pain tolerance, to physical strength. After that, my stamina was like that of a wolf's, my speed as fast as a cheetah's when not using chakra to help, my pain tolerance was so high I could take an impaled hand without so much of a wince, and, well, you just have to see about my strength."

 _"...Fen?"_

"Yeah, Phan?"

" _...I'm scared. YOU NEVER SHOWED THOSE SKILLS!_ "

"I...may have forgotten I could?"

"...damn you Uzu. Damn you."

-"You're not the only one that's scared. If you ever escape, I feel sorry for anybody you have a vendetta against."-

"Heh, Danzo was surprised by my growth, but he forgot about Kura-san. He trained me in tracking, stealth, acting, and pickpocketing. He also taught me what the best and most nutritious parts of an animal would be, along with what plants to avoid, what ones would be good for medicines, how to make medicines, what plant was best for what type of medicine, etc. So, while Danzo's was training me to be a front-of-the-line fighter, Kura-san was teaching me how to survive, whether in the wild or in the streets.

"Finally, at the end of the year, as in exactly one year after my banishment, I asked if I could "have a word" with "Danzo-sama", in what I had dubbed the "standard ROOT voice of emoness." I lead him outside, and, as I started the jutsu I spoke of earlier, I went and said,"See ya, ya wrinkly prune of a jackass." He looked so pissed off!"

 _"COME ON! What was the jutsu!?"_

"The jutsu was called the **Body Flash jutsu**. As wrong as it sounds, it isn't what you think it is. There is this common jutsu called the **Body Flicker jutsu**. The **B. Flicker** **jutsu** is a short distance teleportation technique, although it isn't very useful on the field. It's used more to get to other, nearby places, for things like meetings. The **Body Flash jutsu** is like a step up from the **B. Flicker**. However, instead of being a short distance, this was a LONG distance technique. As such, it was less accurate. And it used a crap ton of chakra. The technique was so inaccurate that the best anybody had done was get within a thirty mile radius of where they actually wanted to go. The worst, about 200 miles away from the desired destination. Over at elemental, we were actually shut off from the rest of the world. Peoples instincts scream at them to keep away from here, so we weren't found, and our chakra apparently made it so that the lands were undetectable by any technology that wasn't ours, including pictures from satellites. Chakra seems to be the main reason why we hardly have any advanced technology. Nobody knew of us, but we knew of the rest of the world. It was just so different from our place that, if anybody was planning to "take over the world", they actually meant they were planning to take over Elemental.

"I, however, was ready to use the technique, regardless of the consequences, just like the knuckleheaded, unpredictable ninja I was. In fact, that jutsu was what I had originally planned to do in the first place, when someone had found me, I was going to just perform the jutsu and disappear, like a final, ultimate prank. But then I was caught by Danzo's lackeys, and ended up with the training of my life. I didn't know wether to be happy about that or not. At first. Then I saw Danzo's face when I performed the jutsu. It was so worth it.

"Then, I completed the jutsu, and ended up in good old Amity Park. As you should already know. I remember, one minute, I'm seeing Danzo's angry face, and the next, I'm seeing you having a panic attack!"

"YEAH! Because you appeared out of nowhere!"

 _"Exactly! We were just meditating, and all of a sudden, we see a blond guy in an orange jumpsuit appear in a flash of white, with a creepy white and red fox mask on! Of course we will freak out!"_

"...you didn't have to defend yourselves. I would've freaked too.

"Anyway, you both know what happened after that."

" _Yep. We interrogated you, and asked you to join Team Phantom. Of course, like the freaking ninja you are, our secret didn't last a week."_

"Ha! More like it didn't last an hour! You flew off, and then I saw you as Fen, and I just pulled you into the alley and just went, "You never told me of this." YOUR FACE!"

Uzu's mockery was met with the United reply of: "STOP RUBBING IT IN!"

"And you both know what happened after that."

 _"Yep. A year of fighting together, and then we end up in-"_

Phan was interrupted by his look-alike. "DONT SPEAK OF THERE YA STUPID FROOTLOOP!"

 _"I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP! THATS PLAS! It was your fault anyway! It was a fake ghost, but nooooooo! We had to capture him and return him to the Zone!"_

"It's your fault! We could've noticed the agents with your hearing! But you were too focused on the ghost!"

Uzu had enough of their ridiculous bickering. "SHIZUKANI [1] ! YOU WERE THE SAME PERSON, YOU TWO! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MORE MATURE THAN ME! IM TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

 **([1]Google translate isn't very good to use, but this is supposed to be the translation of BE QUIET)**

His outburst was met by twin huffs.

Suddenly, the handcuffs and chains they had on detached, and they noticed their helms had loosened considerably, and they were met with darkness as the flames upon each helm went out.

 **Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Too many A/N to explain what the hell was happening?**


	3. Memories

-Zōngakure Ch. 3 START-

So...it was even darker than it was earlier...

"...Uzu?"

"Ya know, for once I have nothing to do with this, nor do I have any idea what's going on..."

"...you're kidding, right?...Right?!"

"No. I seriously have no idea whatsoever what in the name of the Beasts is happening."

Then, being called forth by the darkness, the three fell into memories. Ones of their last 'tests' before they were placed in this place.

* * *

? #1's 3rd POV

He was floating. Suspended. Where was he? Everything was blurry. All he could make out was that he was in a room. Another white room. Why he'd he switched rooms? He couldn't think clearly enough to even try to answer that question. His thoughts were murky, few and far apart.

But his mind was just barely clear enough to make out that something wasn't right. He felt alright. It didn't feel life-threatening. But it. Felt. Wrong. And it originated from his back.

Something swayed behind him. It wasn't something else entirely that was occupying the chamber with him, he could tell that. He could finally tell he was in a test tube. But the thing swayed again. What was it? Suddenly, he realized that it felt like something was part of him. Another thing. Another piece of him...another limb.

He got hold of his motor functions, to move it in a way so that, if he were to look as far to the left as he could, he would be able to see it. He could tell it was long enough to be able to be seen. And he looked.

A tail. He had a lion's tail. Stronger than a regular lion tail, he could tell. It was more bulked with muscles. The fur was, for some reason, like a zebras. So many strips of black and white, it was impossible to tell if black were dominating, or the white. The tail also had feathers. At the tip. Spread into a fan-like shape, and he could somehow deduce that they were for stability. Like the feathers on an arrow. The feathers were alternating. Black, white, black, white, black, white. What was with the mixed colors?

He looked forward, ahead of him with half-lidded eyes, at the ever so slight reflection of himself on the glass, barely visible enough to make out details through the blur. Strands of black and white hair drifted in front of his eyes, and two slightly glowing eyes looked back at him. The left green, the right blue. His eyes drifted shut.

Wait.

What.

His eyes shot wide open, his mind suddenly racing. What the hell happened!? What did they do!? He was supposed to have blue eyes and black hair, or green eyes and white hair! Not all four! His hair was as mixed in color as his furred tail had been. Black and white fighting for dominance. His eyes were glowing with weakened power, the lights and darks of their respective colors swirling around.

Then, his body throbbed. With a start, he noticed that, to his extreme dislike, border lining horror, he was hooked up to nearly countless wires. They were attached to him like oversized IV's. The comparison felt appropriate, somehow. Then he noticed it. He could feel the nutrients being pumped into his very system.

And a throb in his back reminded him that something was wrong. And he felt it. He could feel four large bones in his back, under his skin. Four bones that didn't normally belong there. And they were folded in themselves. The bones were in pairs. Two arm bones and two forearm bones, like two huge, dormant arms with no hands resting within his very back. He felt the nutrients from the tubes he was connected to going straight to the two bones, and he felt pressure adding and adding upon itself, like it was going to burst all in one fell swoop, like an opened soda can right after it was given the shake of its life. Absentmindedly, he also noticed that his already existing bones felt...lighter. More flexible...hollow.

And the pressure finally released.

Two huge needles of bone suddenly grew from his back, ripping through his flesh into open space. The rest of the bones that had been in his back followed, ripping his skin apart, pushing themselves free. Then, they hung, slightly floating, lifelessly, from his back. The six bones, three on each side, were just that. Bones. The only reason as to why they weren't drifting away from his body was the fact that they were attached. Attached by tendons. No muscle to move them, but tendons to keep them in place.

As he began to drift off into his pain-induced sleep, he felt his back itching. From the corner of his eye, he could just make out some muscle building itself into the new bones as skin followed closely behind. The last thing he could make out before drifting off was small, fuzzy feathers. Growing out of the painfully acquired wings.

* * *

? #2's 3rd POV

Waking up, the first thing he saw was pure black. Despite it having happened what felt like so long ago, his training kicked in, and he was immediately aware of his surroundings. He was suspended in a test tube. What he was in seemed not to bother his eyes one bit as he looked from left to right. He saw he had a breathing apparatus on his face, and, embarrassingly enough, he also noticed his lack of...ahem...clothes. Looking in front of himself, he expected to see a blond with blue eyes looking back at him from his reflection. Instead, he saw a red eyed blond, the eyes having slits. Atop the boy's head, was a pair of long, blond ears, with the inner fur being pitch black. (Think of them being like Inuyasha's ears. I'll probably draw this anyway, but, meh.) He looked down at himself. His nails, all of them, had turned into dull, orange claws, each with a strip of shining gold in the middle, and something told him it wasn't nail polish. A slight bit of black on the skin of his arm reminded him of what was there, and he moved to make it not be in his perspective. Then he noticed the tubes.

Nearly countless tubes sprout from his back, full of something red, and he didn't think it was blood. The red...stuff...was flowing into him. And he felt a pressure on the bottom of his spine. Building. Building.

Pop.

Suddenly, bones shot out from the end of his spine. Tail bones. Linked together by flimsy tendons. His high pain tolerance was barely keeping him awake as he screamed silently into his breathing mask. Before his eyes, muscle built itself upon the newly acquired tail, and then fur. Fluffed, shining, golden fur covered his tail, and he was finally forced to sleep from the agonizing pain.

* * *

? #1's 3rd POV (again. But this is short!)

When he finally came to, he was much more attentive than he had been earlier. Immediately he noticed the iron collar around his neck, and two chains coming from it to both link to the same iron ring on the wall of the new room he was in. His new wings, one black and the other white, rested limply behind him. He looked in front of himself, and saw two of them. Two men in white suits. The army-like kind. And between them, they held a giant dream-catcher. The two began to carry it towards him, and the last thing he could remember was the strings of it, glowing poisonous green, looming over him.

* * *

Present time. 3rd POV

Then, a shout jerked the three out of their memories. The door to their cage was wide open, and the leader of the facility they were in was standing in the doorway.

"Well? Do you want out, or are you going to sit there gawking?"


	4. Escape Part 1 UNLEASH THE PRISONERS

**Yo! And yes, is finally updating Zōngakure! Im sorry for the long wait, but 1) I had a writers block, and 2) I'm a lazy, procrastinating person.**

 ***is hit with a barrage of trash* Kinda deserve it. *sweatdrop* So, after 2 or 3 months, heres chapter 4 of Zōngakure. But first, some dialogue examples to explain why some spoken things are the way they are.**

" _Insert dialogue to use as an example here"_ = ghost speech (as in, normal talking with an echo.)

 **(Insert dialogue to use as an example here)** = Author's note

 **(I suck at descriptions. Just look for the drawing of him on my instagram account under the hashtag for this story. it should be #zōngakure or #zongakure. pretty much the same thing, but one without the whole line above the o thing.)**

 **(info on my Instagram is on my bio)**

Zōngakure Ch 4- Escape pt. 1

The three boys gaped at Mr. Boss. He was, obviously, the owner of this facility. He had the standard white suit of the GiW that weren't the grunts, but it was somehow more pristine and clean than the regular GiW agents. He had black hair in a buzz-cut, and fingerless white gloves. His eyes were covered by the usual black lens sunglasses, even though they were inside a dark room. He had a white expensive-looking watch with silver accents.

"Well? Do you want out, or are gouging to sit there gawking?"

They all watched as one eyebrow rose above the sunglasses. Blond. Well, the buzz-cut would have looked weird with blond hair, and Mr. Boss looked freaking intimidating with that hair cut.

Uzu stood up. "Why…?"

"What do you mean?"

At the trio's head-tilts of confusion, he continued. "I was just checking out one of the cell's after the power just went out. When I got here, the three in that particular cell were gone. I went to the right of the door, down the hall, and took the third left to the main facility, where the rest of the ghosts were held, and found that they were all gone, a hole blasted in the wall to the right using the explosives that were left there for a bit before they would have been taken down to the mines to help get some coal. Any workers there had heard a ghost that they believed to be one of the cooperative ones say, quote "Winged Tails", which meant to stop whatever they were doing and to go straight to the safe-room as a safety precaution in case something happened. The ghosts had somehow managed to find out the code, and used it for their advantage. I had first arrived at this cell at 8:45 p.m."

Using their advanced sight, the three saw that Mr. Boss's watch read 7:45. Six eyes widened as they realized what was happening, although, they weren't visible through their visors. Mr. Boss and his two guards walked off, going to the left to where his office was.

…

The three room inhabitants dashed out of the room. Who cares if this could've been a trap, there was the chance that this was legit! It was good enough for them. They went right, down the hall past one other iron door, continued past two lefts, and took the third left to an iron door, like a cliche prison door, complete with rivets and bars across the small 'window' in the door. It was locked, so Fen swung his strong tail, breaking the handle and making the door swing open.

The prison was huge. Just about all the cells were being used, around 200+ ghosts, and another was apparently just about to join them.

 **(THE FOLLOWING CHARACTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. SHE'S AN OC BELONGING TO MY FRIEND** **UnchartedConstellations** **ON** **AKA** **uncharted_constellations** **ON** _ **INSTAGRAM**_ **.)**

Rocket was being dragged by two GiW grunt agents **(the ones that wear the full-body white suits. Not the business suits, the other one)** , and she was kicking and cursing as they dragged her towards an empty cell. The three hybrids watched from the other side of the prison block.

 **(Imagine the block as one of those usual prison ones, where its like one giant hall with walkways and different levels of cells. Fen, Phan, and Uzu are all on one side, while whatever's happening is on the other 'wall' of this 'hall'. Hope I cleared it up. If not, well, that just proves how bad I am at describing things.)**

The ghostly girl exclaimed, "WAIT JUST A SECOND."

The two grunts let go of her hands to look at her, but she wasn't exactly given much more freedom. She had handcuffs on, and each one had a slightly long chain that lead into one of the two agents' hands. She was effectively leashed to the two. With her finally staying still and not covered from their vision by the agents, the trio saw that she was, in fact, Rocket, a messenger ghost. She wore a shoulders coffee stain colored shirt, and a white and brown under corset. She had fishnet on her biceps, and another on her left wrist. Her gloves were fingerless and dark brown. Her skinny jeans were rose pink and her combat boots brown, and her flaming red hair was held by pig tails, with plenty in front as bangs. Finally, she had on a cloak that changed color with two blood diamond clasps holding it in place, and a pair of steampunk goggles around her neck. Rocket's golden eyes glared at the agents. She then tried to get away…the way she did it.

She couldn't really just run off. The chains kept that from happening, and she didn't even know where the exit was. As such, she began her 'amazing plan of epicness'. She pulled a table out of nowhere, and laid across it. "Hey, handsomes. Why don't yo-". She was GOING to try to seduce the agents, but 1) what she was doing looked ridiculous and 2) the table broke and dumped her on the ground before disappearing. "Awwwww ccccccrrrrrrRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP that HURT!" She braced herself before getting up, but what she had braced herself on was an empty cell door. The door swung open, and she fell again.

"I MEANT TO DO THAT!"

Deciding that they should probably stop this, no matter how amusing it was, Uzu got their attention by thumping his fluffy-but-deadly-strong tail against the metal door they had broken earlier. Rocket looked up from her position on the ground as the agents snapped their heads to look at the three hybrids. The thump had worked better than Uzu wanted, however. Most of the ghosts in the block, as in all the ghosts who were awake, all looked at the three. At least, all that could. Any that were in the cells above or below just looked in the direction of where the sound came from, or to the other three occupants of that part of the jail, as in the agents and Rocket.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…uhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…"

And that, my friends, is how you start a perfectly normal conversation. Not.

"What are you three doi-"

"Winged Tails."

"…"

The two agents looked at each other.

"That was today?"

"Apparently, dipsh**."

"…You've been around McLain too much."

And with that, the two unchained Rocket, and the one to her left pulled out a clawed ring. It was a simple gold band, and had a claw attached by the base onto it, with two other rings of gold on it. It glowed green with energy, and seemed to cut through the air, leaving a small ripple behind.

Taking her method of travel from his hand, Rocket quickly put it on and swiped her hand through the air. Green swirls of energy appeared all-around her as mail flew around like a windstorm. Seeing the mess, she turned to the agents.

"Even if you people don't believe in us having an actual government, we still have shit we need delivered. AND SLEEP. Now, I have a month's worth of constant mailing! You try being a mail ghost, and the only one in the whole Zone at that! Oh, and sorry guys, but I can only get my mail and I through my portals. I can't bring passengers, since I'm not good ol' Wulf."

With that, she floated through, bringing the mail with her and the holes that ripped between dimensions closed with a pop. The agents ran off, and the trio ran across to where Rocket had disappeared, where an envelope directed to _Phan, Fen, and Uzu in the Los Padres National forest in California._

The envelope itself was a royal purple, and a dot was on the bottom left corner. At least, it was so small it seemed to be nothing more than a dot, and that is to a normal human. But these three were not normal people. Their advanced vision let them see that the 'messy dot' was actually a small, detailed clock with two letters instead of hands and numbers in it's face. CW.

 **(I was so close to ending it here, but you DID wait 2 months for this new chapter. You deserve more than just 1,500 words. :3 I was also going to add in some wise words that did foreshadowing. Unfortunately, this story still has no freaking plot. As such, I can't foreshadow anything. I have an idea to make one involving the 'Door' that Clockwork mentioned one episode, but that's an idea that just popped into mind, so it is most likely not going to make it. The letter was originally already here, but I failed at foreshadowing, so i deleted it and restarted. P.S. I may rewrite chapter 3 because I want to change a few facts. Please note that this fic would've been more angsty and horrible on your feels, but I suck at that stuff, lol.)**

Uzu picked it up, and ripped it open. The paper was a mix of light shades of blues, greens, and reds all swirling in the parchment. The text on it was written in a neat sprawl of cursive in regular black ink.

 _ **You may know me to be indirect with my words, but this isn't the time. No riddles, there are two others in there with you. They aren't in the cell block everyone else is at. That's all you need to know about his position. What you also need to know is that they are in a similar predicament that you and all the others in the facility are in. You need to bring them with you. Uzu, as you are going by currently, don't hold anything against them. Their stories are much more complicated than you know of.**_

Uzu understood what he was talking about. Or, writing about. Clockwork was saying that two old enemies, or at least two people that he wasn't fond of, were also here. And he had to let their past experiences be water under the bridge and have them join them as they all broke out.

The thing was, how the hell were they supposed to get these new 'allies' to listen to their crap? For all they knew, these guys would just laugh in their faces, leave, and possibly make their life a million times harder!

…

Eh, why the hell not? May as well go and _try_ to get this 'ally's' help. You couldn't really just go and ignore Clockwork, now can you? Plus, this place was a hell-hole.

Looking down, the three saw that there was a key ring with several keys on it. There were 3 in total. One was likely for the cells on the lower 'floor' of the 'prison' block, and the next was probably for the upper floor. That left the last to be the one for the cell of these new allies.

Phan took the key for the top cells and Fen took the one for the lower ones. Uzu was left with the last key. Now, where the hell were these guys' cell?

…

…wait…

 **EVER SO SLIGHT FLASHBACK BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE DOING IT AND NOT JUST HAVING A THOUGHT PROCESS AND IDEK WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY ANYMORE FLASHBAAAAAAAAAACK**

 _The three room inhabitants dashed out of the room. Who cares if this could've been a trap, there was the chance that this was legit! It was good enough for them. They went right, down the hall past one other iron door, continued past two lefts, and took the third left to an iron door, like a cliche prison door, complete with rivets and bars across the small 'window' in the door._

…back up a bit…

 _They went right, down the hall past one other iron door, continued past two lefts-_

THERE

 _ **down the hall past one other iron door**_

FOUND IT

 **UNNECESSARY BUT SOMEHOW NECESSARY FLASHBACK OVER DERP DONT QUESTION MY MIND**

Phan and Fen were both looking at him as if they just _knew_ what he had just thought. In other words, they somehow broke my 4th wall and saw the flashback breaks. Don't question it.

"BEWARE!"

The other ghosts in the building were all silent ever since Uzu had decided to use a metal door as a piñata and his tail as the bat. The Box Ghost had just broke that silence.

…

And it was back. So he didn't break the silence, he only made the metaphorical 'pin drop' in the silence. Or the tumbleweed that blows across one's field of vision to emphasize the silence somewhere, except he was a lot more loud than a pin drop or tumbleweed. And a ton more annoying. That's probably why he was gagged. And tied up. And hanging off the ceiling by a rope. That last part was probably so that he couldn't wriggle his way to the bars. How he managed to yell his usual cheer with the gag, everyone there would probably never know. Hopefully he wouldn't do it again. It was creepy. There wasn't even a slight muffle, and when they looked at Boxy, the gag was still there. Phan and Fen mentally categorized the occurrence under 'Boxy Oddities'.

Shaking off the confusion of the Box Ghost's accomplishment, Uzu began making his way back to the hall his and his roommates' cell was. Five minutes later, he was in front of the metal door that would open to these new guys' room. Taking a breath, partially to calm his racing heart and partially to prepare himself for whoever might be on the other side, he lifted his key and popped it into the keyhole on the wall, as the doors slid open and didn't swing. Plus, there was no handle to put the keyhole on. Deciding to be there, just in case Uzu may loose his cool (he wasn't known as the most hyperactive person they met by keeping a level head), Fen and Phan stood behind him, ready to defend Uzu or hold him back. Whichever may happen.

He twisted the key, and pressed the button below the keyhole to open the chamber. There was more light in this room than there had been in theirs, since the room actually had a light. It hung by itself like a cliche dramatic light, illuminating the hybridified brothers.

There, on the ground, chained in a way similar the three were just 15 minutes earlier, were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, the younger having the legs, tail, ears and fangs of a black cougar whilst Itachi had the talons of a raven replacing his legs, complete with tail feathers, some black feathers on the top of his head, and midnight colored feathered wings sprouting from his back.

 **AND DONE. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, tell me if you spotted any mistakes, etc. Have a nice day.**


End file.
